


Food

by HiddenViolet



Series: Feeding and Fluff [1]
Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, Gen, Self-Indulgent, big brother Tyr, little brother harper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Another fluffy one-shot with Tyr taking care of Harper.





	Food

**Author's Note:**

> The response to my last work like this was amazing! Therefore you guys are going to also get this work. I might have to put them into a series if I keep writing them. Thanks to everyone who gave me a review or kudos. Also I had a rough week so this is fluff and humor.

Harper had always known that he was going to be an outsider on the Andromeda. Of the people that resided in the ship he was the only one that wasn’t really a fighter or even suited to space. Nonetheless his engineering skills made him an invaluable part of their crew. That didn’t however automatically mean that he was perfectly suited to life on a space ship.

He was and always would be a mudfoot. He was born on a planet and although the likely hood that he was going to die in space went up every day, that was never going to change. There were somethings that he could not get used to on a spaceship though. The clean air, water, abundant food were the positives and often times they still awed him.

One of the biggest negatives however, was the artificial gravity. For whatever reason it just didn’t seem to sit right with him. He got acid reflux, stomachaches, headaches and sometimes couldn’t even stomach the thought of food. It happened often enough that the crew would notice but most of them wrote it off as another one of his little quirks.

Most of them simply ignored the fact that he sometimes skipped meals. However,  for a reason that wasn’t known to anybody but Tyr and maybe God, it drove the Nietzschean up the wall. He could not stand it if Harper didn’t eat at least 3 times a day. 5 if he was working insane hours and shifts. Therefore Tyr had made it his personal mission that Harper not only ate 3 or 5 times a day, but that they were healthy.

It was an odd relationship that the two of them had.

Tyr would nag. Harper would snipe. Eventually Harper would give in because there was nothing that was going to stop Tyr from completing his mission. That brought him to his current situation. Tyr and Dylan had gone on a mission for a few days. Normally that wasn’t a problem but with all of the current battles the ship had been in serious need of repairs. Harper had managed to spend nearly every minute working on the ship while they were gone.

Sleep and food had fallen to the wayside as he attempted to make sure that they would be adequately prepared for their next skirmish. That was on the list of things that would make Tyr threaten Harper’s life. The logic didn’t really track but that was the way it was on the Andromeda.

Therefore, when Tyr had returned to find that Harper had managed to skip at least 6 meals over the course of 4 days, he was suitably angry. Harper with a strong sense of self-preservation, had immediately fled to the airducts to keep himself away.

He was probably just making things worse but he didn’t want to admit that.

“You know that I am going to find you Harper. If you come out now maybe it won’t be so bad. We are both aware of the instructions that I gave you before I left, the ones that you blatantly ignored. Come down here right now or face my wrath.”

Harper only had a moment of indecision before Tyr heard him shifting in the duct and ripped off the paneling. It was pure rage over Tyr’s features that had him attempting to retreat into the vents further. It of course hadn’t gone that way because he was yanked out of the vent by a strong arm and thrown over a shoulder.

“You know it really isn’t as bad as it seems. I mean I could have skipped every meal you know.” Harper could tell from Tyr’s expression that he was just digging himself into a deeper hole. The Nietzschean had that look in his eye that was normally reserved for Drago-Kazov, so he decided to shut up. He was hauled into Tyr’s quarters and heaved into one of the chairs at the small table.

Harper’s eyes were drawn to a plate of food that was probably bigger than his head. He glanced unbelievably up at Tyr and said man narrowed his eyes. Tyr picked up the fork and forced it into Harper’s hand. Then he took a seat right across from the engineer.

“You are going to sit here at this table until you have finished everything on that plate. You aren’t going to get up for anything. I can wait all night for you to finish.”

“You can’t be serious,” Harper squawked, “There is no way that I could finish all of this. It simply isn’t going to happen. No matter how long you make me sit here. I think that you are overreacting a bit. I don’t even know why you care so much about this.” Tyr’s eyes narrowed at the response.

“You can and you will finish this food. It is going to happen. My reasons are my own and you aren’t going to hear them. Now I would suggest that you begin if you would like to leave here before morning. Although with the way you talk it is still going to be a close call.”

Harper knew that he was fighting a losing battle. Resigned to eating until he was ready to explode, he began to eat the meal. It wasn’t actually that much of a chore as Tyr was a really good cook. The food was high quality and tasted amazing. He dug in with relish. It had been awhile since he had been able to eat something that was as good as this.

It only took a half an hour to finish half the food. Harper had figured that once he saw that the engineer was eating, Tyr would pick up a book or something. He was wrong. When Harper glanced up from the meal that he was eating, he met the very intense brown eyes. It seemed that Tyr was not taking the chance of Harper trying anything tricky and was going to make him eat no matter what.

It was a little bit terrifying actually.

It took longer for the second half of the plate of food but eventually Harper was able to finish the meal. Tyr nodded satisfied when Harper took his last bite and then cleaned up after him. He quickly washed the plate, fork and cup and put them away. Harper watched with half lidded eyes as he did so.

The days had finally caught up to him. With only a few hours sleep for the past week and a belly full of food, Harper was ready to clock in and go to sleep. Tyr turned just in time to see Harper’s eyes close all of the way and fall into a light doze. He gave an eye roll at the blond and then nudged him awake. It took a bit of shoving but Tyr managed to get Harper to a bed before he fell completely asleep.

After depositing the blond on the bed he removed the human’s boots and tossed a blanket over him. Everything else could wait until morning.


End file.
